


The case with a troubled Morty.

by Preetyladyserenity



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bottom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), C137cest, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Protective Rick, Top Morty Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preetyladyserenity/pseuds/Preetyladyserenity
Summary: “Stupid piece of shit,” Rick murmured fondly and petted the unconscious boy’s head, “Do you want to channel your anger through sex? I’ll teach you how it is done.”When an event at the Citadel of Ricks causes Morty's level of anger and angst to rise, Rick steps up to the task of teaching his grandson he'll never forget.





	The case with a troubled Morty.

Morty Smith never failed to feel impressed whenever Rick was dragged to the Citadel of Ricks. The place was a city buzzing with different versions of Rick and himself; everyone so similar and yet so unique. Rick had expressed his annoyance when he was told he could not take Morty with him in the Council’s meeting. He gave him some shmecles and told him to find the nearest ice-cream shop and wait for him there. Morty complied and started walking in the city. He had been walking for a while when a police car stopped and two Rick policemen came out.

“Hey you!” one of the Rick policeman shouted, making him stop into his tracks, “Where’s your Rick badge?”

“M-My what?” he asked with a puzzled look.

“Your Rick badge! The one that registers your Rick down and is assigned to you every time you’re assigned to a new Rick. Where is it?”

“I-I-I don’t have one,” Morty tried to explain, “My Rick is C-137. He’s at the Council of Ricks.”

“Yeah that’s what everyone says,” the policeman said, “Or you are really one of those Rickless bastards the place is full of. You need to come with us to the spare Morty house. You will be assigned to a new Rick after some tweaks.”

“I’m not going anywhere!” Rick said defiantly, “My Rick’s here and I’m not going to any fucking assignment centre with you!” 

He turned to leave but the two Rick policemen blocked his path and pushed him down.

“Don’t be a punk kid! We don’t like unruly Mortys ‘round here. If you won’t come with us quietly, I’ll pick you up and carry you there myself.”

“Screw this,” Morty said angrily and flipped the cop Rick that had spoken, “I’m not following you anywhere.”

The two cops looked at each other briefly and leaned down to grasp him. Morty lifted his leg and kicked one of them to the stomach, when the other pushed him down and pressed a small round machine on his side. Morty let out a yelp as his muscles started twitching uncontrollably and went numb. He tried to sit up only to find out that his legs felt heavy. The cop, grasped him, only to receive a weak punch. He stepped up when a beam of light shot through him and he melted.

“The fuck you’re doing to my grandson?” Rick C-137 questioned the other cop angrily as he marched to their direction, “Never mind, I don’t care,” he said and shot him. He grasped Morty, who tried to drag his feet, opened a portal and shoved him inside.

Morty landed on his bedroom floor and tried to crawl towards his bed. Rick entered with the portal closing behind him and swiftly helped him on the bed’s mattress. He turned his back on the teenager and remained alert, waiting for another portal to open. Once time passed and he made sure no one was going to come after them, he turned to look at his grandson.

“What the Hell happened Morty?” he asked the scowling boy, “What have you done to them?”

“WHAT HAVE I DONE TO THEM?” Morty screeched fuming, “Is-Is-Is this a logical question to ask? You and your versions of yourself are so socially incapable; that when you see a kid alone you don’t bother asking or finding his ‘guardian”, or “partner”, or whatever the fuck you are supposed to be – no!- You want to carry him to a reformation centre, by force, and assign him somewhere else AND THIS IS MY FUCKING FAULT?”

“Morty I-“

“You know what?” Morty snapped angrily, “Shut it! D-Don’t talk to me for a while. Go! Just go! Go to your lab, go to a fucking bar… I don’t care what you’ll do… Just get the fuck out until I get my cool back.”

Rick tried to extend his hand to touch the teenager but to his surprise Morty slapped it away and inched away. The older man’s eyes narrowed and he stood up, “Fine! Suit yourself. When you stop acting like a retard you can come and find me.”

As soon as the door was slammed Morty grabbed his head and let out a groan. He had tried to keep his cool for as long as Rick had been around but the feeling was so unbearable that he had felt his eyes watering. He had been travelling with Rick for a long time but this was the first time he had felt legitimately scared and angered. It wasn’t the assault that had caused those emotions. After all bodily harm was to be expected where Rick was involved. What had really shaken him was, once again, the realization that for Ricks any Morty would do. 

Ever since he had been fourteen years old and had learnt about the Council of Ricks Morty had felt annoyed to know that his purpose was to be a cover up for a Rick. He was especially troubled to find that for many Ricks Mortys were expendable pawns that could be rejected on their whims and fancy.

Morty wiped the tears from his eyes and sat up. He felt his heart beating strongly. What if Rick got bored of him one day and decided to replace him with a different Morty, one he had no sexual relationship with?

The teenager blushed. It had been exactly three months, two weeks and three days that Rick had got himself drunk and confirmed his feelings of lust to him. It had been exactly three months, two weeks and three days that Morty had discovered that Rick was going to be the best sexual partner he would ever come across. And it had also been one hour and thirty minutes that he had realized that he loved Rick so much that getting separated from him could cause him physical pain.

For him Rick was only his Rick. The other ones could had been called Dicks or Harrys and the resemblance would not faze him. In fact over the years he had learnt to recognize his Rick over myriads other versions. No other Rick had the same posture, personality or walk that his Rick had. Yet was it the same for Rick? He had highly doubted it ever since he found the Morty token carefully placed away in one of Rick’s boxes.

He opened his bedroom’s door only to find Rick standing outside, having placed a cup of cocoa on the ground. He shot up, his face red in embarrassment.

“I-I-I brought you some cocoa,” Rick stammered, defensively, “Cause-cause I-I-I don’t need you to be a stubborn brat all day.”

Morty did not know what overcame him but he reached out, grabbed Rick by the collar and dragged him back in the bedroom, causing the cup of cocoa to spill.

“The cocoa,” Rick protested as he was pinned against the closed door, his hand still on the handle, “M-Morty, you piece of shit – Your mother is at home.”

“Shut up Rick,” Morty whispered hoarsely as he nibbled his ear, “I’m pissed with you.” He started biting the older man’s neck gently, “I’m going to give you a night you’ll never forget.”

On his behalf Rick Sanchez tried to set himself free. It wasn’t the fact that Beth was at home that deterred him. He had been sexually active long enough to recognize when a sexually dominant partner was not acting right, something that seemed to be the case with Morty. 

“Morty,” Rick warned, trying to push him away, “I don’t want to do it right now. For fuck’s sake leave my belt alone.”

Morty showed no sign of stopping. He wanted to prove to Rick that he was irreplaceable, that no other Morty would ever be as good as he was. This was bound to be easy. He knew what turned Rick on. He knew where he needed to touch him. He just had…  
His thought were forcibly halted when an iron needle emerged from the depths of Rick’s trousers and pierced his knee. Rick shoved him away quickly, halting the attack. The spike retreated as abruptly as it had appeared, letting the two of them to deal with each other.

“Morty, did it hit you?” Rick asked worriedly, “You piece of crap! I told you not to touch my belt!”

Morty on his behalf did not answer as he had been shot with a dose of tranquilizer. Rick knelt next to the boy, who was not snoring peacefully. He felt vexed. The day had turned from bad to worse in less than two hours. He picked the teenager and was once again reminded that his grandson was no longer a little boy. He placed him on the bed and sat on the mattress, next to him.

“Stupid piece of shit,” he murmured fondly and petted the unconscious boy’s head, “Do you want to channel your anger through sex? I’ll teach you how it is done.”

-)-)-)

Morty Smith woke up from what felt like the deepest slumber. It took a couple of seconds for him to realize that the heavy feeling on his hands was not because of the tranquilizer but because they were tied over his head as he lay on his boxers. He turned his head to find Rick sitting by his desk, reading.

“Well if it isn’t the boy who slept,” Rick said, smirking and looked up from the book, “I’d like to believe you’re refreshed for tonight.”

Morty stared at Rick, who was wearing nothing but his blue robe. The man did not stand up. On the contrary he turned his attention back to his book.

“Rick?” Morty asked in uncertainty, “Why am I tied up?”  
The older man looked up and closed the book, quite theatrically if Morty could say so. He sat at the edge of the bed and lay his upper body on the pillow next to Morty’s head.

“Remember when I told you that a cocky Morty is a thing I don’t like? A dangerous thing? Well this is because they go around doing idiotic things, get hurt and Ricks pick up their mess off the floor. This happened today. I told you not to touch me, you did and you got tranquilized.”

Morty felt the hairs at the back of his head rising as Rick leaned down and stared him hungrily.  
“Now I know you’re a stupid teenager that can’t tell right from left when horny,” Rick whispered into his ear as his hand traced towards his boxers, “but you are also the dominant one in our relationship so I expect you to be careful with my body and not act on your impulses when angered.”

“Ok, I am sorry. Now untie me,: Morty ordered, “Lesson learnt.”

“Lesson learnt?” Rick smirked sardonically, “I beg to differ. The lesson has just started. Now as the subordinate I need to please you. Record this in the pea-sized brain of yours! You need to blow up some steam before you can try to handle me when angry. So please, tell me what you want.”

Morty was torn between feeling irked and curious at the same time. Suddenly he smiled. Yes, this was going to be so delicious.

“Ok since you insist,” Morty said in a matter-of-fact tone, “I want you to make love to me.”

Morty grinned, drawing pleasure from Rick’s reaction. Good old grandpa turned red and stopped moving his hand. He placed his hands over his eyes for a few seconds.

“W-W-what kind of a lame request is that? ‘he asked Morty all flustered.

“A valid one,” he answered back seriously, “If I’m still the one in charge in here, I don’t want you to go wild on me. Make love to me! Make me feel loved. Worship me! Except if you aren’t up to the task and you’d rather untie me. It’s late you know.”

Rick swore under his breath. Damn that brat for being a natural and damn himself for what he was going to do. He was Rick Sanchez and he never backed from a challenge. He looked at Morty, who was acting so tough and his features softened. He leaned down and kissed Morty on the lips. His tongue traced the boy’s lips before entering his mouth. His left hand passed under Morty’s head, scooping him close to his chest. His right hand grabbed Morty’s chin, holding him closer as he started kissing his cheeks repeatedly.

“Rick,” Morty let out in amazement as the older man started to softly pet his hair, “I didn’t know you could do love-making.”

“Oh baby I can do wonders when I want to,” he whispered softly as he reached inside Morty’s boxers.  
Morty felt Rick’s hand cupping his balls and slowly rising up his shaft. The fingers curled around his member and softly caressed it before retreating. Rick took of his robe and removed the boy’s boxers. Morty’s dick was standing erect, twitching slightly and Rick placed himself over the boy, bringing his face inches from his. He looked into his eyes and suddenly he turned a deep shade of red and sat up.

“You Ok?” Morty asked as the older man kept looking at him.

“Just bracing myself,” Rick answered softly and kissed his cheek, “I remembered something from a time long gone.”

Morty was about to ask him for details when Rick started kissing his mouth, neck and then sucked his nape tenderly. He traced the skin with his tongue going lower until he reached the teenager’s cock. He stopped, kissed the shaft almost religiously and then took it to his mouth.

Morty hissed as his member was enveloped in liquid satisfaction. He moaned shamelessly as Rick caressed him with his mouth. He tried to thrust his hips slightly but Rick pushed him down, stopping any excessive movement. 

“Wow Rick, this is amazing!” he moaned and felt himself pleasure becoming unbearable. He almost felt that pleasure was too much to handle and wondered if this would make him think of that blowjob for days, “Please! No! Yes! Don’t you dare to fucking stop!”

Rick continued kissing and sucking him, looking at him with all the devotion in the world. Suddenly Morty’s back arched and he let out a moan of ecstasy before cumming inside his mouth. Rick gulped with a swift movement and looked at him lovingly.

“Did you like that?” he asked Morty hoarsely.

It was at that moment that Morty felt extremely scared. Rick had been good. Too good and too loving to be exact. He felt scared and stupid, so he turned his face, avoiding the older man’s eyes. Rick, on his behalf, felt vexed once more. Whatever was troubling Morty was not going to be resolved with a blowjob.

“Morty, not that I care, but what’s wrong with you today?”

“If you don’t care why do you ask?” Morty snapped angrily, avoiding to look at him, with what sounded as a sob. Fuck it! Fuck it for being stupid and emotional and an idiot and…

“You are getting me so pissed!” Rick exclaimed and sat up, crossing his arms, “I don’t really know why the fuck I don’t stand up and leave!” He sat next to the boy, grabbed his shoulder and looked at him sternly, “Tell me what the fuck is your problem or I am leaving and letting you tied on this bed for your parents to find.”

“Am I expendable?”

Morty’s question was soft but seemed to echo inside the room. He had been putting a brave face for hours, no years, but he could not go though it anymore. He was tired. He just wanted to know even if this could cause Rick to leave, or hate him or replace him.   
Rick raised an eyebrow.

“I know you still keep that Morty token,” Morty mumbled, “If things go awry am I getting replaced?”

“Morty, you stupid bitch!” Rick let out, “Is that all?”

It was as if the idea had been hilarious because Rick started laughing, much to Morty’s anger.

“This is no laughing matter!” Morty exclaimed hotly, “Stop it or I’ll punch you, old turd!”  
“You silly bitch!”

“Stop calling me bitch!”

“Bitchy bitch!”

“Seriously, stop laughing and calling me bitch!”

Rick’s laughter faded and he turned serious.

“Tell me you whiny brat,” he said softly, “Do you think I’d save any Morty from the Citadel Cops? If I got into the trouble of recognizing your useless ass in a place full of copies of you, then I don’t know how to spell irreplaceable to you.”

“Then why did you keep the Morty token?” the teenager scoffed.

“Dammit Morty can’t I keep memorabilia? I went and bought you a sex robot for you to remember our adventures and a piece of paper is our issue here?”

“This isn’t the same thing,” Morty grumbled.

Rick scooped him upwards so that he was nestled tightly into his arms.

“Listen to me Morty,” he confessed seriously, “When I say that we’ll be having adventures together forever I mean it. At least as long as I’m alive. When I die you can do whatever you want to, but for the next ten-twenty years you’re stuck with me.”

Morty felt his eyes watering and he buried his head on Rick’s chest.

“Whoa! Are you getting sentimental on me?” Rick asked him teasingly, “Am I having a love-struck teenager here?”

“Shut up Rick!” Morty sniffled in embarrassment, “You old piece of shitty man.”

“Bitchy Bitch.”

“Fuck you!”

“Gladly. Care to provide me with a cock?” Rick smirked with a wink and threw Morty. He straddled hiim and kissed him passionately, “Are you a wave? Because I’m riding you tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt to write a sexy Rick&Morty fanfic. Pretty much it gave me hell as it had a mind of its own and strayed a lot while I was writing it. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
